Camp Romance
by mimi-lovessit
Summary: I wrote this story agess ago and decided to redo it! let us know what you think...Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and the gang all head off for summer camp! what surprises will await them? heaps of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Romance **

Hello everyone! I started writing this fic on my old account about lets see, three years ago and recently just stumbled upon it again! I'd honesty forgotten all about this story AND ccs. After re-reading this, ive decided to 'fix it' up just for the hell of it really!   
Please help/encourage me by reviewing me and my story because its going to take a lot of hard work!

Love xox

Just to let you know…

**Sakura:** hair to her shoulders

**Naoko: **no glasses and has her hair sitting on shoulders.  
**Rika and Tomoyo: **looks the same, except older  
**Chiharu: **hair out with a wave.  
**Hitomi: **blonde spikey hair, brown eyes  
**Satoshi:** Light brown messy hair, bright blue eyes

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

"Shot gun on top bunk guys!" Tomoyo's voice echoed through her and her friends cabin. Her best friend, the stunning Sakura Kinomoto delicately dumped her duffel bag in a corner of the cabin and lay down on Tomoyo's bottom bunk. She looked at the clock.

"Only half an hour 'till dinner." She said dozily, allowing herself to get comfortable on her new cosy bed.

"Yeah so that means we need to get ready!" Naoko butted in.

"Ok, ok I'm going" Sakura said, lifting her self off her bed.

"Do you like the red or the Blue?" asked Rika, holding up two mini skirts.

"Definitely the blue." responded Naoko, strapping up her sandals.

"Guys lets leave soon so we can save seats for the boys!" Tomoko grinned to her four best friends

"Good idea, but as long as I get to sit next to Yamazaki at dinner!" Chiharu said, just a little too eagerly. This only made the other girls giggle.

At the main hall, the girls made their way over to a table where there five best guy friends were sitting.

"Wow, they actually beat us somewhere!" Tomoyo snickered, as she sat down next to Rika.

"HA!" Eriol said rather too loudly, "You chicks take about five hours just to put on a bra!" Chiharu slapped him over the head

"Be nice!" she threatened.

"AH ok! Just keep your hands away from me crazy!" He shot back jokingly. Chiharu glared daggers at him.

"Why I should-"

"OK CHIHARU! Enough of your PMS talk." Yamazaki showed of his slyest grin. The entire table looked at Chiharu as if she would explode in fits of rage. Surprisingly, all she did was give him a mock glare and have a private giggle with him.

"Um ok, so something's going on there…" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Sakura grinned at her best friend.

"About time, too."

---meanwhile at another table---

"Hey, who's really cute girl over there?" a tall boy with dark blonde hair demanded, rather than asked.  
"Umm which one, they're all pretty decent" His friend replied boredly.

"The one with the emerald eyes and long auburn hair"He said, not peeling his eyes off her

"...Oh that's Sakura"  
"Well one day she is going to be mine!" The boys at the table laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"  
"See that Chinese guy over there?" One of the boys pointed to Syaoran who was conveniently seated next to Sakura.

"Uhh yeah what about him?"

"That's Syaoran Li, pretty much in love with her, he wont let you get close to her…ever."

The tall blonde boy stared at Syaoran with competition glowing in his eyes. 'well, we'll just see about that!' he thought to himself.

Satoshi turned off the light switch and tucked him self in. there was a moments silence.

"So Satoshi what's with you and Rika?" Yamazaki asked while grinning in the dark. Satoshi shifted uncomfortably, he hated this question. He had been interested in Rika sense the start of the year but had always been to shy to admit it.

"What do you mean?" He replied dumbly.  
"You know..."

"Yeah you were looking at her all through dinner!" Hitomi suddenly stated. Yamazaki chuckled at this remark.

"Yeah and not just at her face either!" A rather heavy pillow soon hit yamazkis face as the boys cabin erupted in laughter.

"OI Yamazaki! I'm not some kind of perverted freak!" Satoshi said, but he was having a private grin with himself.  
"Whatever, your whipped." Syaoran said with no personal interest in the matter.

"Well…I mean she's…well you know im not blind and…like she's funny and…OK SO I LIKE HER!" The whole cabin jumped.

"OK SATOSHI! THANKS FOR THE UPDATE!" Eriol screamed from the other side of the cabin. Satoshi chuckled.

"So now that ive fessed up I think you guys should do some sharing too…"

Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Ok whatever, I like Tomoyo you guys should know that."

Yamazaki laughed at this remark.

"Do we ever! We've all heard you when you sleep talk mate." Syaoran, Satoshi and Hitomi all laughed.

"Ha ha yeah!… What?" Eriol asked confused.

"Umm, yeah don't worry about that one." Yamazaki said shiftily. "Anyway moving on, Syaoran who do you…oh stupid question HITOMI who do yo-"

Syaoran almost sprung out of his bed.

"Hold up, why did you skip past me?"

The boys once again erupted in laughter.

"Um your not serious are you mate? don't think we know about your little obsession with a certain emerald eyed sweetheart?" Hitomi teased. Syaoran lightly blushed and collapsed back on his bed.

"Whatever. You guys are acting like 10 year olds anyway. Im going to sleep."

"Yeah righto, see you guys in the morning then." Eriol said sleepily.

A group of tired teenagers gathered by the lake early the next morning and were greeted by their teacher.  
"Hello everyone!" Miss Mitsuki greeted the students warmly.

"I just wanted to explain something to you all, To make your camp more interesting, we are going to have a little bit of a war. The first team to surrender loses. You have to pull as many pranks as possible on the opposite team. Now to shake things up we're going to make this boys versus girls!" She said with almost too much delight. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Oh, how predictable" he said side ways to Sakura. Sakura laughed quietly to herself which in turn, put a massive smile on Syaorans face.

"Just because of your cute face Tomoyo, doesn't mean we're going to go easy on you." Eriol said to Tomoyo directly. The Raven haired girl laughed nervously.

"You guys aren't going to go too hard on us are you, I mean… we are girls."  
"Do I really have to repeat myself?" Eriol asked with a grin, and with that the five boys walked away as a group and started scheming.

"...Don't worry guys how are they any different from us." Sakura beamed.

"Yes I know Sakura, but they have Yamazaki..." Tomoyo said dryly. The rest of the girls groaned. Sakura laughed nervously.

"haha!, Oh well let's not think about it. We should be having fun!" She smiled at her best friends.

"Yeah! your right, but we'll be ready for them, wont we guys!" Rika said with determination in her voice.

"You bet! so what should we do now?" Naoko asked.

"Well we don't have any activities until tomorrow so... why don't we just explore?" Suggested Tomoyo. The rest of the girls shrugged and walked off gossiping about hair products and shopping and shit. (A/N: haha im so creative)

Mean while the boys were planning there first attack. It was simply a water bomb attack, but it was just enough to start off the games.

"Man this is going to be so awesome!" Hitomi said unable to control the excitement in his voice.

"I know my friend, I know" Yamazaki said proudly." Those girls don't stand a chance against us!" 

Back at the girls cabin the girls had unpacked all there things and had made themselves very much at home, so to speak. Chiharu flopped down on her bead.

"Im bored." She said flatly.

"Come for a swim with me!" Rika beamed happily. Chiharu groaned in response to her enthusiasm.

"No thanks, im too… lazy" She grinned sheepishly.

"fine then you can decorate the cabin with me!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily. Rika picked up her towel and headed for the door.

"Umm so ill guess ill see you guys later."

"Sure Rika have fun! And remember we have to check our activates for tomorrow back at the main hall soon!" Tomoyo called after her. Rika smiled to herself thinking about how Tomoyo was always so organised and making sure everyone was on time. It was a trait that she admired about her.

Rika walked up to the lake where several kids had already began making there own fun in. She noticed Satoshi was there doing some laps,most likely to keep fit as he was a _very_ athletic person. She caught his attention and he seemed to make his way over to her almost instantly.

"Hey Rika." He said coolly. Rika smiled at him.

"Always so athletic, aren't you?" Satoshi smiled at her comment and said.

"Yeah well, have to keep fit and look my best!" She laughed, Satoshi thought it was

The best sound he had ever heard. There was an awkward pause, Rika stared at the ground nervously.

"Um, I tried to get the other girls to come but they were too lazy!"

Satoshi grinned, she thought she was so sweet and felt a pang of guilt for the prank his team was going to play on her later.

By the time Rika got back to the cabin it was completely covered with the colours yellow pink and white and had a little feminine touch to what seemed like every object.

"Um, I like what you've done with the place." She said blankly.

"Yes its cute isn't it!" Tomoyo beamed proudly. The rest of the girls rolled their eyes as Rika laughed at her overly proud best friend. Sakura sat up on her bed.

"Anyway guys, we should probably go check our group activities now, Ms Mitsuki said they'd be up around 5." The girls all nodded and made their way over to the main hall. 

"Ok so tomorrow we have...water polo!" Sakura said happily "and that will obviously be in the lake so lets head back and get ready for din-" Salura was cut off by a gush of water breaking on her head. she squealed. It was after all, what she did best.

Suddenly the girls were surrounded by a war zone of water bombs being splashed on their bodies, heads and all around them. They all screamed and ran around frantically trying to avoid the water bombs. Then, they heard five voices laughing.

"We just won the first round!" Yamazaki shouted from the top of a tree. The girls all had matching glares directed at him. The rest of the boys appeared around him with massive smirks on their faces.

"Prepare for one hell of a camp!" Hitomi shouted as they ran off together in fits of laughter. The girls all looked at each other with the same expression of anger.

"Ok." Sakura said. "Its on." 

Well that tool effort! Hahaha let me know what you think of the first REVISED chapter!! think im going to enjoy re-doing this fic! I know my grammar is shit so any tips would be well appreciated. Trust me I spend too much time shopping and not enough time learning LOL! so anyway tell us what you think id love to hear from you!

Oh and more romance in the following chapters I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys thanks for those who reviewed im glad you like my story! Let us know what you think of this chapter!

**Chapter two:**

Five teenage girls were standing impatiently by the lake, waiting for the guys. Sakura on the other hand, was doing her best to cover up as much skin as possible. Tomoyo had somehow convinced the girls that wearing teeny tiny bikini's would be 'fun' and would screw around with their rivals heads.

"Sakura, you look great in that bikini, I don't know why your so worried." Tomoyo reassured her.

"I've never shown this much skin before in my life." She said blankly.

"Excellent." Replied Naoki with an evil glint in her eyes. Sakura sighed. Last night the girls had come up with a plan, that they would use their girlish charms and looks as a sort of trick to confuse the boys.

"Besides Sakura, your bikini is nothing compared to ours." Chiharu said with a massive smirk on her face. This was no lie as Rika, Chiharu and Naoko were all wearing bikinis about 10 times smaller than sakuras and did not leave much up to the imagination.

"Trust me…the boys aren't going to know what hit them when they see us in these!" Tomoyo beamed. Her, Naoko and Chiharu all chuckled evilly together. Rika shot Sakura a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure he'll love you in it." She said just quietly enough so only she could hear. Sakura smiled gratefully back at her for she knew exactly what and who she was talking about.  
The guys made there way over to the lake, almost all at once noticing there lack of cover up.

"Um hey guys, you look…." Yamazaki trailed off as his eyes ran over Chiharus body. He could feel his cheeks burning.

'She is…so beautiful…' He thought to himself.

"We look so…what?" Tomoyo began smugly "Ready to kick your arses at water polo?"

"You WISH Tomoyo!" Eriol bawled confidently, however still blushing furiously at the sight of her.

"Yeah whatever! Lets just get the games started!" Naoko said with a smirk. Tomoyo was right, the guys had responded just how they thought they would. All of them were standing there bushing like fools and grinning like idiots.

"Boys are _so_ predictable." She laughed quietly to the other girls.   
As the ten teenagers made there way into the lake Sakura felt a light brush against her back. She turned around to see Syaoran.

"That um..bikini looks, I mean you look…cool." He managed to get out. Sakura gave him her winning smile.

"Oh, how sweet of you." And with that she dived into the lake having a private grin to herself.

The girls plans seemed to work reasonably well throughout the game. Most of the boys would blush or falter as soon as the girl they liked came near them, which consequently gave the girls an advantage and ended up winning the game. Nothing could have delighted young Tomoyo more.

"OHHHHHH!" She squealed to her friends. "Our plan is working! This just proves that all you really have to do is flirt with boys and they'll do _anything_ for you!"

Her friends all glanced at each other and laughed nervously.

"Tomoyo your terrible!" Sakura giggled. Tomoyo smiled evilly at her.

"Im terrible? What about you? I felt so sorry for poor Syaoran, you were teasing the shit out of him out there! I thought he was going to collapse he was blushing so hard"

"Oh, was he? I mean I don't know I just thought I'd get into the spirit and…" Sakura laughed nervously and looked at the ground. Rika placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Sakura you really like him hey?" Sakura looked up and returned her smile

"Yeah, I guess I do…"

"Oh your too sweet Sakura!" Naoko giggled. "Now lets go flirt more, I mean lets go put our plan back into action." She said whilst winking at Tomoyo. 

The five girls made there way over to a shady tree where the guys were having lunch under.  
"Hey Losers!" Chiharu greeted them friendly. Her greeting was returned by five identical grunts.

"Oh a little sour about losing are we?" Rika teased.

"To girls might I add?" Tomoyo smirked and sat down _very_ close to Eriol. Eriol felt his cheeks grow hot but tried his best to ignore it.  
"Yeah, you only won cos we went like so easy on you." Hitomi scoffed. Naoko placed herself right next him and put her face right close to his.

"Hmm are you sure about that?" She said her eyes glued to his. Hitomi blushed and looked away.

"Of cause he is, we like felt sorry for you girls because your like so much smaller than us" Syaoran replied for him. Sakura placed her hand on his thigh and looked right at him.

"Oh Syao, I think that's a little unfair…" She pouted at him. Syaoran felt himself blushing and tried his best to disguise it.

"Whatever." He said coolly.

'Man what is she on? She's acting so strange. Although I like how her hand is so close…SHUT UP BRAIN!' Sakura watched as Syaoran had this private battle with himself. She giggled to herself. 'What is he thinking? He's so cute…' She thought.

Sakura looked over at Tomoyo and noticed that she was watching her. The girls exchanged a wink and returned to their business. Unfortunately, Eriol saw this exchange and soon began to catch on to what the girls were playing at.

'Oh so that's how it is hey…well we'll see whose laughing next…'

As soon as the guys left the girls, they were all off in their own dreamland.

"Can I just point out how HOT Chiharus is?" Yamazaki pretty much yelled.

"Uh you want hot? Just look at Sakura!" Syaoran chuckled. The two boys exchanged high fives. Eriol hit them both on the head.

"You guys are all fools."

"What are you talking about?" Yamazaki retorted, rubbing his head. Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, don't be blinded by there sneaky female ways! They just using their charms, looks and bodies - beautiful, perfect and luscious bodies might I add, to get us to drop our guard!"

The boys all looked at each other for a moment.

"He's right." Satoshi agreed. "Rika is never that forward with me, I should have known it was too good to be tr-"

"Don't feel sorry for yourself my friend," Eriol interrupted. "For I have a plan to get them back for what they're doing." All the guys looked at each other and smirked.

"Keep talking Eriol…" Yamazaki grinned.

The girls huddled together on the floor discussing the days events.

"Ok guys, I think its pretty obvious that Eriol is on to us.." Tomoyo begun.

"How is it obvious?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh, I followed them and heard Eriol telling them that he knew about our plan" Tomoyo laughed dumbly. The rest of the girls laughed and shook their heads together.

"Well, what should we do now that they know?" Rika asked.

"I'm glad you asked Rika, because the good thing is that they don't know that we know that they know." Tomoyo said in her matter-o-factually.

The girls agreed that it was time to start pranking the guys and doing less of their little 'act'. They decided to plan their first plan of attack the next morning and all headed off for bed. 

Late at night, five (rather attractive might I add) teenage boys made their way silently over to the girls cabin. Syaoran stepped towards the door and skilfully unlocked the door. The guys looked at him in awe. He stared back at them.

"Im a master with my hands…" He grinned. Yamazaki slapped him on the back and gave him a high five. Satoshi rolled his eyes.  
"Do you guys always have to be so undignified?" He asked bluntly.

"I dunno Satoshi, do you always have to be such a homose-"

"YAMAZAKI! " Eriol whispered harshly. "Shut up and get inside!" Eriol motioned the rest inside, and at once the five boys started to unleash their evil plan on the girls cabin.  
The plan was to make the girls cabin into basically a living nightmare. Toilet paper and sticky tape was spread and wired all throughout the room, buckets of paint were set up above doors and honey was spread all over the floor. Hitomi had drawn a false moustache on Naoko and Tomoyos faces, along with various other 'objects'. Yamazaki and Syaoran got out the shaving cream and had smeared it all over Chiharu and rikas hair and had given them shaving cream bras. The boys made their way over to Sakura.

"Now, what can we do for the little cherry blossom?" He pondered sarcastically. The boys looked at each other.  
"Bring in the super glue" Yamazaki nodded. Syaoran hesitated as the boys got bust super gluing chunks of toilet paper into Sakuras hair. Eriol turned to him and sighed.

"Come on my friend, little Sakura has got to learn not to toy with boys hearts." He have Syaoran his best pout. Syaoran Smirked.

"Yeah, you're right."  
When they were finished causing havoc, they tip toed back to their cabin chuckling, leaving the girls clueless of the horrors that will be waiting for them in the morning.

A/N: Aright so I tried not to use as much dialog in this chapter! If you have any writing hints please tell me and don't be afraid to be critical! Oh but not mean though haha

xx 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Someone tell me how I have 240 hits and only 12 review? Who is hiding from me?? Get going and review children! Your kind words inspire me!

A big thank you for those who did review:

**Inocenteyesx**

**Canadiangal94**

**maemi-hikarihoshi **

**Annie **

**Sakurapanda63**

**MoonLoveAngel**

**Sakura-Sweets **

**XKotorix**

**Smilin-smarties**

**MiaUchiha**

Love you all!

**Chapter 3:**

Sunlight was filtering into the girls cabin as young Chiharu was slowly awakening. She yawned, and with her eyes still half closed she felt around for her slippers. As she slipped her feet into them she couldn't help but notice there was something cold and fury at the end of her left slipper. She reached for the object and pulled it out. Chiharu opened her eyes properly and came face to face with a gigantic dead rat. Chiharu let out an ear bursting sequel. "YAMAZAKI!!" She tossed the rat up in the air and it landed right on top of Naokos chest.

Naoko opened her eyes to find a monster rat right in front of her. She, Like Chiharu, Let out a Squeal. This woke up Rika and Tomoyo.

"Naoko, Chiharu what's the matter?" Asked Rika getting out of bed. She took one step on the honey covered ground and went flying face first into a wall, through a jungle of toilet paper and sticky tape.

"OWWWW!!!" Rika whined as she tried to untangle herself. This is when she caught sight of her shaving cream bra and hair in the mirror.

"Oh…my…god. How…..immature" She said in disbelief.

Tomoyo woke up only to find tooth paste smeared all over her face and pyjamas.

"Oh my god how DISGUSTING!" She yelped and jumped out of bed. She looked at the pig sty that was there cabin.

"Oh how those fuck heads are going to pay!" Naoko shouted. She made way over to Rika to try and help untangle her. She felt something sharp around her ankle.

"What the..?" She said looking down. Suddenly a huge shower of blue paint came crashing down on her head. Naoko let out the biggest scream she had ever accomplished.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh my god what the hell has happened???" Sakura asked franticly looking around the cabin. Everyone turned to look at Sakura.

"Sakura…your hair." Breathed Naoko.

"What about it?" Sakura asked horrified.

"Look in the mirror." Rika said.

Sakura walked over to the mirror afraid of what she might find. She took one look. "M-m-my h-hair." She barely got out. She then burst into tears and let out a petrifying scream. "MY HAIR!!!!!"

………………………………...

When it was time for the scavenger hunt, The five teen guys all made there way over to wear Ms Mitsuki and there female companions were waiting for them. Ms Mitsuki greeted them with a warm smile, but did not seem to out glow the five identical death stares coming from the girls. The boys eyes fell on Sakuras hair, which now sat just above her shoulders, much like how it was when she was younger.

"Oh… Sakura, what happened to your hair?" Asked Hitomi in mock confusion. "Not saying it's bad when it's short or anything…"

"I got it CUT," Sakura growled.

"Oh but thought you liked it long," Yamazaki said trying his best to cover his laugh. Sakura felt her eyes starting to tear up so she looked away from the group. Syaoran watched the tearful girl and felt a rush of guilt consume him.

"Well seeing as everyone is here, are you ready for the scavenger hunt?" Ms Mitsuki chimed in, breaking any awkward silences.

"You bet!" The guys called enthusiastically whilst the girls nodded limply. Ms Mitsukis eyes twinkled, "Now, to shake things up ive arranged the teams to be boy-girl, boy-girl!"

The girls groaned and the boys looked around nervously. None of them wanted to be around the girls just after there little 'joke.'

"The teams are 'entirely' random children so you will learn a little bit about teamwork!" She grinned. Coincidently the teams happened to be

Eriol and Tomoyo

Sakura and Syaoran

Chiharu and Yamazaki

Naoko and Hitomi

Satoshi and Rika

Eriol glanced around at the nervous teenagers as they all moved silently to there pair "This…I going to be interesting."

………………………………...

Yamazaki was staring sheepishly at the ground as he walked side by side a fuming Chiharu. They had not said a word to each other but even an idiot could tell that she was furious with him. Yamazaki took a side way glance at her. Chiharus fists were still clenched, her lips were pursed and her frown was so far down her face that it almost made Yamazaki laugh, but even he was not that stupid. Chiharu caught his glance and glared dangerously at him. Yamazaki gulped,

"Come now Chiahru lets not let this little prank war come between such good friends yes?" Chiharu rolled her eyes and stopped where she was.

"I just can't get over how immature you can be some of the…most of the time." She replied bitterly. Yamazaki turned around and faced her, now not so afraid.

"Oh my god Chiharu get over it, it's a prank war, your just cut cos we're kicking your asses." He claimed a little too smugly for her liking. Chiharu felt her cheeks burning with rage.

"You are such an idiot! You know that I can't stand any form of rodent, especially if they're DEAD! And Sakura has had to cut the hair she's been growing since I dunno, FOREVER!"

She turned her head away from him hoping he wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes. A pang of guilt over took Yamazaki. He reached out and lightly touched her arm.

"Chiahru, I.." Chiharu snapped her arm away and brushed past him

"It's ok, it doesn't matter lets just finish this ok?"

Yamazaki sighed and hesitantly followed her.

………………………………...

Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran weren't doing much better. Syaoran trudged strongly in beside her trying to avoid awkward conversation with he sulky girl.

"Why did you do it Syaoran?!" She spat out suddenly. Syaoran flinched at her outburst and tried his best to remain calm.

"Well it's what you do in a prank-"

"I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS A PRANK WAR!" She yelled, "You know how hard I've been growing my hair its taken FOREVER!" She sulked miserably. Syaoran bit his lip, he felt guilty but would rather die than apologise.

"God Sakura your such a superficial bimbo! There is more to life than how long your hair is!" He retorted, rather harsher than he was expecting. Even he was shocked but the way he spoke to her. Sakura stoped in her tracked and felt tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Well thanks for telling me your real opinion of me.." she said quietly and slowly turned around. Syaoran watched her walk away, part of him wanting to chase after her and tell her how much she really did mean to him. But his pride would not let him.

………………………………...

A/N: Well there you have it guys Syaoran a jerk and the girls are pretty emotional right now haha anyway please review and tell us what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! i'd liek to thank these beautiful people for reviewing...

Sakura-Sweets

66 h0Tt13GurlZz 99

MoonLove Angel

smilin-smartiies

lidoOl ashun sweetie

Mia Uchiha

xKotorix

4evrFanKero

blackxwhitexfox

Sakura Panda63

Innocent eyes x

Hope i got all of you!

**Chapter 4**

"Sakura…We better go now, Miss Mitsuki wanted everyone to gather around the camp fire…" Chiharu said in a soft tone. Sakura made an unenthusiastic grunt and rolled on her side.

"Sakura come on! You've already missed dinner, and we don't even have to sit near Syaoran." Naoko encouraged. Sakura growled at the sound of his name. Tomoyo slightly chuckled at this.

"Sakura! He's just being a typical boy, I mean you can't expect Syaoran to be Mr sweet and sensitive 24/7." She sat down next to wear she lay and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm positive that he's kicking self in the head for being such an asshole anyway.."

"Yeah, Tomoyo is right, I saw him at dinner he looked absolutely distraught," Rika said in what appeared to be amusement.

Sakura rolled her eyes and slowly got up."Ok, I'm coming." She said dryly. Tomoyo smiled at her best friend . "That's my girl."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the girls all found comfortable places around the camp fire, Syaorans eyes never left Sakura. She had the most blank expression on her face, which was so uncommon for her bubbly self, and it was more than obvious that she had been crying. Satoshi watched as his friend observed Sakura.

"You should really apologize." Satoshi advised. Syaoran rolled his eyes

"Really Satoshi? Thank you for your insightful advice," He replied sarcastically.  
Miss Mitsuki and some of the other teachers began to hush the group.

"Ok children, tonight we're going to have a little bit of fun… we will be telling scary stories!!" Sakura's head perked up.

"Wait…What?!" She squeaked, her expression changing for the first time that night.

"Chill out Sakura, it's just a story." Naoko said OBVIOUSLY getting excited.

"I think She's more upset because she doesn't't have Syaoran around to comfort her." Chiharu laughed. Sakura shot her a venomous glare, Chiharu instantly stopped laughin and looked down nervously.

'Never mess with Sakura when she's mad…' She thought to herself and almost chuckled a bit.

Miss Mitsuki started the story. She told the class how there had always been rumours about unsettled spirits that lived here in the forest by the lake, and a long time a go a girl named Mika came to this very camp and was a lot more interested in ghosts and Supernatural Beings rather than the actual camp. One night she decided to go for a walk into the forest to find out if these rumours were true…There as a scream heard during the middle of the night and the next morning, Mika was never seen or heard from again. However the clothes and jewellery she was last seen in appeared mysteriously on her cabin door the next morning.

"They say that on the very night she disappeared, the soul of Mika returns to the camp on the never-ending search for her body…" Miss Mitsuki smiled at the class. "That night happens to be tonight!!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Now get to the bed children," She followed her excitement instantly dropping. Sakura turned pale and looked around frantically at her friends.

"Guys, the ghost of Mika is going to return tonight!! What if she steals our bodies!!!!" She exclaimed clutching on to Naokos arm.

"Sakura it's just a story… Miss M was just trying to build us up I bet," Rika said trying to comfort her, although she herself was a little bit shaken by it all. The girls, along with the rest of the camp made there way back to their own cabins.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Late into the night the girls were still having difficulty getting to sleep after the story Miss Mitsuki had told the class. Even Naoko. A thunder storm had approached during the night, consequently scaring them even more.

"Is any one else awake?" Said Rika in a shivering.

"YES!" The girls exclaimed in unison.

"I'm so freaked out." Chiharu whispered. There was a moments silence.

"Do you guys want to go over to the guys cabin?" Tomoyo asked flatly.

"WHAT?!?" Sakura almost screamed.

"I'm with Sakura, they'd laugh at us and would never let us forget it," Followed Rika.

"Also we are still officially ignoring them after you know what happened!" Chiharu added stiffly. There was another silence. Then a huge crash of lightening errupted over the cabin. The cabin was filled with girlish screams.

"OK! I'M THERE!" Chiharu yelled jumping out of her bunk.

"I'm right behind you!" Naoko followed almost instantly.

Rika and Tomoyo joined there friends soon after, Sakura sat up nervously on her bed.

"Tomoyo," She said in a small voice "I really don't want to see Syaoran right now…"

Tomoyo smiled apologetically at her friend. "I know honey, but don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't even breath near you,"

Sakura sat helplessly for a moment, after realising she really had no choice she got herself up and followed her friends out of their cabin

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the other side of camp, the boys were wide awake as well. Not that they were scared, they had just been up all night discussing Syaorans little 'problem'.

"Just say sorry you dickhead, I mean it's so obvious that you are killing yourself over this." Hitomi said smugly.

"Yeah I can definitely back that one up, you are so whipped over her," Yamazaki teased.

Eriol chuckled, "I know right guys! Its like an accident waiting to happen!"  
The three boys then began laughing uncontrollably.

"Would you just shut up?! It's not exactly easing for a guy to apologise to a girl, you should all know that!" Syaoran shot back, "Especially when she means so much to me.." He added quietly.

"Awwww" Yamazaki said in mock joyfulness, "That is the gayest thing I've ever heard you say." He was then knocked back down as a result to Syaoran hurling his alarm clock at his head.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! OWWWW! THAT IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BRUISE!"

Eriol, Hitomi and Satoshi all erupted in laughter.

"That's what you get for messing with the almighty Syao," Satoshi sniggered.

There laughter was then put to a halt as they head a knock on the door.

"What the? Who could be at the door at this time?" Hitomi asked.

"Just get it." Grumbled Syaoran. Yamazaki climbed out of bed and opened the door. In a flash the girls were inside the cabin. Each one more soaking wet and shaking than the other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Eriol in absolute bewilderment.

"We were scared by the……storm… and the……story." Rika said shakily.

"What do you expect us to do about it?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, we thought you big strong fearless boys would provide good comfort. And err protection." Tomoyo said nervously, secretly being the only one who wasn't actually scared.

"Come on guys… we already got drenched in rain running all the way here.." Rika said, directly more at Satoshi than anyone.

"Sure you guys can stay!" He said a little to soon.

Rika thanked and smiled at him. Satoshi happily returned her smile.

The rest of the group looked at each other, as much as they could in the dark that is. It was obvious something was going on.

This whole time Syaoran was staring at Sakura, or in her direction anyway. Sakura knew could feel his eyes on her and almost felt a little guilty.

'Maybe I'm just making a big deal out of this, he seems pretty hurt I'm not talking to him… No wait, what am I saying, he came into our cabin and did THAT to me.'

Sakura huffed, the group suddenly fell into the mood they were in early that day.

"Oh and, I guess we owe it too you guys for…" Hitomi began awkwardly.

"Trashing our cabin?" Naoko butted in.

"Ruining my hair?" Sakura added.

"Quite possibly touching us whilst we innocently slept?" Chiharu added in bluntly. The room was silent for a minute, then everyone seemed to be laughing uncontrollably.

Eriol whipped a tear of laughter from his eye, "Well I guess what Hitomi meant to say is…we're sorry. Maybe we did take it a little too far"

"OH, you think?" Tomoyo started, attempting to sound bitter but her laughter ruined it for her. It was then that Yamazaki noticed the sleeping bags that the girls were all clutching onto.

"And to make it up to you…you guys can have our beds and we can sleep on the floor." He said, extremely proud of himself.

"Wow Yamazaki, quite possibly the most chivalrous thing you've ever done or said!" Chiharu said in mock admiration. The group laughed, including him.

"Yeah well, I have to start somewhere!"

The boys than climbed out of there bunks and allowed the girls to get comfortable on their beds (A/N: haha sound suss anyone?)

Whilst everyone was busy moving around, Yamazaki quietly whispered to Chiahru "Sooo you forgive me then?" Chiharu smiled and pecked him on the cheek.  
"I guess that's a yes then" He said smugly, but not even the darkness could cover his blush.

The teenagers eventually fell asleep, one by one. All apart from Sakura of casue…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: Oh wow what ever will happen next? I'm feeling inspired so I get many many reviews I just may have the next chapter up very soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Camp Romance**

**Big thank you to:**

**Mia Uchiha **

**sailorvenus4254**

**MoonLove Angel**

**Sakura Panda63**

**Blueberry Sparkle**

**Sakura-Sweets **

**PINK MUSIC**

**Canadiangal94**

**just4ugirlkhattu**

**xKotorix**

**KeroSuppi**

**Hope I didnt miss anyone!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura lay restless in her bed. Even though the storm had passed during the corse of the night she lay awake thinking of a certain amber eyed young man.

'Why can't I get this stupid boy out of my head,' She thought irritably. She sighed loudly and rolled on her side.

"Sakura…" A tired voice said. Sakura turned back around to come face to face with Tomoyo.

"Oh Tomoyo I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Well, It's not easy sleeping next to someone rolling around and huffing as much as you do!" Tomoyo teased. Sakura sighed once more.

"I know, its just I cant stop thinking about…"

Suddenly an ingenious idea struck Tomoyos mind.

"You know Sakura, I heard from the camp coordinator that if you take a swim in lake at the this time of night the water spirits help calm you…" She said wisely, trying not to let one hint of a smile ruin her serious face. Sakura looked at her in gullibility.

"Truly?? So you think maybe I should go for a swim now?" She asked in astonished.

Tomoyo nodded sensibly.

"The thing is…" She began "It only works if you swim naked…something bout Uhh pureness and such."

Sakura looked at her best friend for what seems like hours. Tomoyo seemed to think that not even Sakura was dense enough to fall for this one. Oh how she was wrong.

"Ok!" She finally beamed "I wont be long, thanks for the advice Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo smiled sweaty back at her best friend as she tip-toed out of the boys cabin. As soon as she had left, Her sweet smile instantly turned into an evi grin.

'Now for some fun…'

She made her way over to where our innocent little Syaoran slept and began shaking him lightly. Syaoran shot up instantly in a half awake, half sleep trance.

"No I will NOT be your boy-toy madam!" He said dramatically. He was then well awake and came face to face with one very confused Tomoyo.

"Uh…What do you want?" He said blushing.

"Well…. Sakura said she wanted to meet you down at the lake." She said innocently. "NOW?!?!!?" He screamed.

"Um……Well……she said it was very important." Tomoyo laughed nervously.

Syaoran thought about this for a minute, Then got up, and walked out the door. Tomoyos grin could have fallen off her face it was so broad.

"That boy would do anything for Sakura! I love my brilliant mind." She said blissfully. Tomoyo's eyes wandered over to Eriol.

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping." She said out loud.

"Tomoyo." He said dreamily. Tomoyo blushed instantly

"Eriol Your awake?"

All that was replied was a snore from him.

"He is asleep…." Tomoyo blushed then let out a girlish giggle. "He must be dreaming about me then!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Syaoran trudged over to the lake grunting under his breath.

'I bet this is some kind of joke,' He thought angrily. 'There's no way Sakura would want to talk to me.' Syaoran stopped in front of the lake, no one was there.

'Just as he thought, Tomoyo is going to be sorry she -' His thoughts were cut off when he heard a splash and saw something rising from in the lake.

Sakura arose from the water letting the moonlight illuminate her body. Syaoran just stood there staring at her, taken away by the sight of her. Sakura looked up and the two held eye contact for what seemed like minutes. Syaoran finally came to this senses and snapped his gaze away blushing furiously. If possible Sakura blushed even harder than him and ducked back into the water.

"PERVERT!" She squeaked helplessly.

"What do you MEAN?! You're the one who wanted me to come here!" He yelled back, still averting his eyes.

"I NEVER said anything like that Syaoran!" She spat out.

"Well Tomoyo said you were wanting to see me here!"

The colour drained in Sakuras face "She WHAT?? I'm going to kill her!" Without thinking she stood up again. Syaoran blushed yet again and covered his face with his hands.

"That was your fault," He sighed. Sakura quickly got out and got changed behind a bush, a single tear running down her face.

"Your such an asshole sometimes," She said harshly as she rushed passed him.

Syaoran hit himself in the head. "damn it, This just gets worst!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tears were streaming heavily down Sakuras face by the time she got back to the cabin. Somehow she had manager to convert all her anger at Tomoyo onto Syaoran. She quietly walked into the cabin, ready to collapse onto her bed. That was until she saw Tomoyo crouched down next to Eriol, a ridiculous grin plastered on her face, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Oh Hi Sakura, how was your swim?" Tomoyo asked daringly.

Sakura burst into tears again and collapsed next to her best friend.

"Tomoyo how could you," She said through tears "He…saw me!"

Tomoyo felt a surge of guilt rush over her.

"Oh Sakura, I'm sorry I just…I dunno I wanted you guys to make up err somehow?" She said unsurely. Sakura smiled at her sadly.

"I know, you were only trying to help." Her face then scrunched up into a frown, a look rarely seen on her sweet face.

"I'm just SO angry at Syaoran!"

Tomoyo looked guiltily at Sakura.

'Man she seems super upset about all of this…' Her thoughts were suddenly put to a hault by Eriols sleep talk.

"Tomoyo please…not there." He said dreamily a massive grin spreading on his sleeping face. Sakura's jaw dropped and Tomoyo just smiled.

"Its appears I've made a pretty interesting discovery," She said smugly.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Sakura said sarcastically. The two girl giggled softly. There was another silence.

"Do you think he sleep walks?" Tomoyo asked innocently.

Sakura snorted with laughter and slapped her lightly on her arm.

"Kidding." Tomoyo said sheepishly, unsure if she was telling the truth or not. The two shared a smile.

"How about we go and see Syaoran, and sort things out?" Tomoyo suggested.

Sakura sighed, "No, im never going to talk to Syaoran ever again."

"What!? Why?!" Tomoyo said almost a little too loudly

"Because I hate him." Sakura said clearly.

"What?!" Tomoyo asked, not believing what she heard. Sakura looked at her in all seriousness.

"You heard me. From this day forward I hate Syaoran Li."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alrighty guys soz this chapter was a bit crap quality wise and was poorly written but I was just in a rush to get it done! anyway let us know what you think!! oh and if you like digimon, check out my new fic!**

**xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Camp Romance**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I was feeling like super inspirational so I wrote another chapter! that mean I better be getting lots of reviews!!**

**thanks to:**

**Canadiangal94**

**PiNK MUSiC **

**MoonLove Angel**

**sailorvenus4254**

**AdaZu - Haha you predicted right! read on... :)**

**Sakura Panda63**

**Mia Uchiha **

**xKotorix**

**Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eriol woke up from a good dream about Tomoyo (no details needed) and was surprised to see no one in the cabin.

"Where is everyone?" He said rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Tomoyo hummed as she stepped out of the bathroom . Eriol immediately blushed. "Uh….Good morning." Eriol said unsure of himself.

Tomoyo smiled confidently at him. "Oh H-hi Eriol, I didn't think you were awake yet."

"Yeah I just woke up," he replied. Tomoyo smirked.

"Did you have a good drea- I mean sleep?" She asked while innocently while packing up her sleeping bag. A goofy smile spread across Eriols face.

"Sure did." HE said dreamily Tomoyo raised her eyebrows at this .

"I bet you did…" she said underneath her breath.

"What did you just say?" Eriol asked raising one eyebrow. Tomoyo looked at him in confusion. "I didn't say anything…"

Eriol looked at her suspiciously, in which Tomoyo returned a sweet smile.

"Whatever," he shrugged. Where is everyone anyway?"

"Oh everyone went for a swim, bar Chiharu who is unfortunately on breakfast duty and Sakura who went for walk…I don't think she wanted to be near Syaoran." she replied sighing. Last nights events had made Tomoyo worry even more for her best friend.

"They are stupid really," Eriol began. "For as long as I can remember They've liked each other, I think they should just tell each other." Tomoyo raised her eyebrows at this.

"Oh I agree. I mean take someone like you, If you liked someone you would just go right on and tell them wouldn't't you?" She gazed at Eriol accusingly. Eriol broke her gaze and felt himself become nervous.

"Of cause I would." He blurted. Tomoyo slightly smirked.

"Like, just say you were dreaming about someone, You would definitely tell them you liked them wouldn't't you?" Eriol gulped again.

"Yea--" Tomoyo cut him off.

"I mean if you dreamt about someone, you must want them pretty bad…right?" She gazed deeper into his eyes." Eriol was stuck, Tomoyo had him now.

"Seriously if you did you must want to love them and hold them and kiss them and hug them and--" This time Tomoyo was cut of by Eriol cramming his mouth onto hers. Tomoyo was initially shocked by Eriols sudden display of affection, but soon shut her eyes and let herself enjoy the kiss. Eriol took a step forward but tripped on a pillow, causing him and Tomoyo to fall to the ground. Tomoyo giggled girlishly as Eriol lay sprawled on top of her. Eriol grinned smugly then lowered his head and began kissing her again.

Yamazaki opened the cabin door only to find Eriol and Tomoyo kissing on the floor. "What-The-hell?!??!?!?" He screamed. Tomoyo and Eriol jumped up blushing a VERY dark red.

"U-um m-me and Eriol……w-we were just………" Tomoyo started.

"It's not what you think!" Eriol blurted.

"Then what the hell is it??!" He screamed again.

"Yamazaki keep your voice down." Tomoyo said still red from embarrassment. "Yamazaki, DON'T tell anyone." Eriol said harshly. Yamazaki wiped the shock from his face and put on his usual smirk.

"Well, these things cost……" He shut the door. Tomoyo sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked boredly. Yamazaki pondered.

"I don't know." Eriol and Tomoyo fell down at Yamazaki's stupidity.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING ALL SECRETIVE?!?" Eriol yelled.

"Well, if you want me to keep your little fling quiet then I suggest you play by my rules." Eriol blushed again. "It was not a fling." He said sharply.

"Come on Yama, you must want something," Tomoyo said. Thoughts of Chiharu entered Yamazaki's head. He blushed.

"yeah…" He siad dreamily, a goofy smile spread across his face. Eriol and Tomoyo just looked at each other.

"Well, since what I want is totally out of reach………well for me anyway……I guess your just gonna have to wait till I think of something! Oh and if you don't wait on my every word then I will tell your secret." He smirked again.

"Yamazaki, we are NOT your servants." Eriol said turning red with anger and embarrassment.

"You are now." He gave one last cheeky and left the room.

Eriol turned to kiss Tomoyo again.

"I'd better go." She said picking up her stuff. Eriol leant against the wall coolly, trying to redeem himself from her obvious brush off.

"Well…talk to you later than?" He said a little more hopeful than he had planned.

"You better." She winked at him and walked out of the front door confidently.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura was muttering under her breath the whole morning. Things such as 'perverted loser' or 'selfish dumb ass' and even an occasional 'dickhead' came to breath. She wanted to go swimming with her friends but of cause 'he' would be there and would ruin every thing. She walked on not noticing someone was watching her…Sakura stopped for a rest fairly close to the lake.

"Hello there, princess" A somewhat seedy voice said. Sakura squealed and jumped up. A tall boy with curly dark hair cam into vision. He would have been good looking if he didn't have the world most sleazy smirk on his face.

"Oh, you scared me." Sakura said nervously. The boy looked at Sakura. She looked around unsure of what he wanted.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, your just really pretty." He said. Sakura swore a little drool came out of his mouth when he said it.

"Oh…Thank you." Sakura said un-sincerely.

The boy sat down beside her and rested his hand on her knee. Sakura stared at his hand.

"Um……I don't think I really like you doing that." She said awkwardly.

"Oh don't you?" He smirked and moved closer to her. Sakura looked around nervously and held her breath. He leaned his head forward to her lips. Sakura wanted Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiahru…anyone to help her out of this.

"Oi, why don't you just leave her alone you useless piece of shit." An angry voice said. Sakura and the boy looked up to see Syaoran standing there clenching his first with rage and his eyes full of hate. The boy stood up and smirked.

"Don't think I won't be back." He said trying to sound sinister.

"Oh believe me I'll be keeping a close eye on you." Syaoran said fiercely. The boy staggered off.

"Syaoran, I was handling it." Sakura said sharply. Syaoran looked down at Sakura as if she was mad.

"You were not, you were being man handled by that perverted loser." He snapped. Sakura stood up.

"Oh, I can think of someone MUCH more perverted." Sakura snapped back.

"Sakura, I was just trying to help you but as usual you just act like your normal selfish self." He said a littler more harshly than intended.

Sakura felt like she wanted to cry. "Fine. Just leave me alone, Li-Kun. " She said just as fiercely. Sakura flicked her hair and strutted off, but inside she was overjoyed that Syaoran saved her. She wished she could run to him and give him the world biggest hug, him but her pride got in the way.

Syaoran watched her go.

'How is it that when I was trying to help I just made things worse,' he thought uselessly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wow I've sure managed to drag this fight out! I say make up next chapter? Haha tell me what you think!


End file.
